A Real Fine Place To Start
by kodyfuller
Summary: about Piper and Leo no magic each ch is based around a diff. Sara Evans song.
1. Cheatin'

So I'd like to start off by saying that all of these Fics come from songs by Sara Evans.. I'll try to run them together like a story and each chapter is based on a different Song. For Instance a Chapter would be called 'The Great Unknown'. This would be like where piper and Leo just started Dating. AND THERE IS NO MAGIC.

This series Is dedicated to my best friend Caycie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of it Characters. I don't own the song **_Cheatin'_** it belongs to **_Sara Evans_**. I do however own Amy.

Title: Cheatin'

_**You say your every day. Is a bad dream that keeps repeatin'. Well maybe you should have **_

_**thought about that when you were cheatin'.**_

Piper and Dan had dated for about a year. Everything was going fine until Piper found out Dan was cheating on her. She was so upset with him. She broke up with him right away. She couldn't believe it. He cheated on her... with Amy. Amy was her EX - best friend. She ended her friendship with Amy right away too.

_**How do you like that furnished room? The bed, the chair, the table. The TV picture comes and goes to bad you don't have cable. How do you like that paper plate? And those pork 'n' beans your eatin'? Maybe you should have thought about that when you were cheatin'.**_

"I can't believe you did that to me Piper! I lost so much and over what? Nothing. Nothing at all! You just over reacted like you always do!" Dan yelled into the phone.

"Nothing? Dan your acting like you didn't do anything wrong. Hello she was my best friend! How could you do that to me! I was in love with you but obviously you don't feel the same way about me because if you did you wouldn't have screwed my best friend. Goodbye Dan don't call me back... EVER!" Piper hung up her phone and sank to the floor. "How could he do that to me? I loved him so much.." She was talking to herself and didn't hear Phoebe walk in.

"Hey Piper.. How ya doing?" Phoebe asked knowing the answer already.

"Just fine Phoebe. I'm never dating again."

_**How do you like that beat - up car? I think it's fair we traded. Your pick - up truck is running fine. It's a cozy ride for dating. Yes I've been out a time or two. And found the comfort I've been needin'. Maybe you should have thought about that when you were cheatin'**_

"Oh c'mon Piper don't let that scumbag get to you like this. He wasn't good enough for you anyway. Prue and I just said we liked him because we didn't want you to hate us. But when Prue found out what he did. She was going to kill him.. but I kinda figured you'd want to first." Piper had to laugh. Phoebe defiantly had her funny side today. Well everyday Phoebe does, but it felt good to laugh today. She needed it and phoebe knew it. That was one thing about her sisters and friends. They knew when she needed a laugh. "You figured right Phoebe."

"I know I did I'm 23 I'm not stupid. I'm here for you Okay? Always know that." Phoebe said standing up. "Now let's go shopping... and out to lunch.. Maybe grab Prue on the way..." Phoebe pulled Piper up to go shopping and out they went.

_**You made your bed. And you're out of mine. You lie awake and I sleep just fine. You done your sowing now you can do the reaping. Maybe you should have thought about that when you were cheatin'.**_

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe sat around a table at Quake. Piper used to work there but she quit. Prue was 28. Piper was 26. Phoebe was 23. "Remember at Phoebe's 16 birthday when you and Kody took Phoebe's cake in her face? That was so funny. Grams even thought so. Which was strange for her." Prue said. "Until she couldn't get the frosting stains out of the carpet."

"I got grounded for like three months. But it was worth it considering Phoebe couldn't get the dried

frosting out of her nose." Piper and Prue busted out laughing. Phoebe didn't laugh. She looked quite mad actually.

"You guys have no idea how bad that hurt! And my rep. gone. Out the window in the matter of

seconds. I had to work like hell to get it back." Just then Dan decided to walk up and ruin the

moment.

"Go away Dan. Your not wanted here. Piper doesn't like you anymore." Prue Said.

_**Now what became of what's - her - name after she spent all you money? Did she leave you **_

_**just like you left me? Well sometimes life is funny. Yes I'll be glad to take you back, just as**_

_**soon as I stop breathing. Maybe you should have thought about that oh maybe you should **_

_**have thought about that. Maybe you should have thought about that when you were cheatin'. When you were cheatin'. **_

"Piper listen to me. I love you. Amy seduced me. I couldn't stop her. Piper please I love you." Dan said ignoring Prue. And Prue didn't like it.

"Amy seduced you and you couldn't stop her Dan? That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard out of a man's mouth. More like she didn't seduce you and you didn't try and stop her. We are done Dan. Over. I want nothing to do with you. Leave me alone or I'm going to go to the police. Leave me alone. Now." Piper said.

"No I won't leave you alone damn it. Piper I love you." Phoebe couldn't stand it anymore. She got you and punched Dan In the face.

"She said leave her alone Dan! Now leave my sister alone or next time I'll put you in the hospital!" Phoebe yelled at Dan.

"Is that a threat?" Dan asked Phoebe.

"No. That's a promise Dan." She punched him again just because. Then Prue Piper and Phoebe left the restaurant. Leaving Dan there with his face all bloody.


	2. Cupid

Disclaimer: I do no own charmed. I do not own any of the songs they all belong to Sara Evans.

Title: Cupid

_**Tell Cupid not to point that thing at me. One more hole in my poor heart is just what I don't **_

_**need. I've been teased by fate burned by love and left by destiny. So for my heart's sake tell **_

_**Cupid wait don't point that thing at me. A boy and girl that's where it starts. And then ol' Cupid. Well he goes right for the heart. Yeah I've been hit. A time or two. But what got me turned out to be just passing through.**_

Piper and Dan had broken up months ago. It was his fault. No matter what he said. That cheating

ass. She moved on with her life. She wasn't ready for the dating word yet. But there was a yummy guy that came to her club every night. Leo.. His name was Leo. Dirty blonde hair. And the most wonderful green eyes ever. Man wash yummy. Yet Piper wasn't ready and Yet Leo just waited.

Piper and Leo we're like best friends. Both wanting more. But never spoke up about it. Which he'd

didn't mind just yet. Leo would be there when she was. But that day wasn't today. She need more time. But not to much more just some.

"Piper shouldn't you be on your way to the club by now?" Prue asked her little sister.

_**So tell Cupid not to point that thing at me. One more hole in my poor heart is just what I don't need. Well I've been teased by fate burned by love and laughed by destiny. So for my heart's sake tell cupid wait don't point that thing at me. Alright. Yeah.**_

"No I'm not going. I can't. I'll do something I don't want to do yet."

"And that is?" Prue asked.

"Fall in love..."

"Oh honey. It's not a bad thing to fall in love. Everybody does. It's part of life."

"Prue... when you dated the devil himself... it's a bad thing.. What if it happens again? What if Leo does the same thing that Dan did? I should just become a nun." Piper said.

"Leo? Oh that one. Piper Just trust him hell be different. I know he will... besides I never liked Dan... Leo I like."

"Should that comfort me? Because it don't. I mean yeah Leo's a great guy. But so was Dan at first."

"Just give him a chance. He might be your night in shinning armor. You never know."

"Right anyway Phoebe's at the club for tonight. I'm going for a walk okay? I'll be home later. love you" Piper hugged Prue and left.

_**True love I saw. And finally found that Imp better off just doing without. Oh that's a real cold shot. Yeah it's a deadly curse that goes from good love to bad love to heartache at it's worse. So tell Cupid not to point that thing at me. I said one more hole in my poor heart is just what I don't need. Well I've been teased by fate burned by love and laughed by destiny. So for my heart's sake tell cupid wait don't point that thing at me. Yeah so for my heart's sake tell cupid wait don't point that thing at me. **_

Piper walked to the park and sat on a bench near the water. She was lost in her thinking so she didn't see him come up and sit next to her.

"Hey Piper... beautiful night isn't it? Phoebe told me what happened and i'm so sorry.." He said. Piper didn't hear him. "Piper?" Piper jumped.

"Huh? What did you say?" Piper said looking at him.

"I said beautiful night isn't it? Phoebe told me what happened and i'm so sorry... Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah it's a beautiful night.. It's okay.. no there isn't really.. Except... Did Phoebe say anything else?"

"No. She didn't. Just that she thinks you and I would be great together. But don't worry I don't pay much attention to what she says." Piper laughed and so did he.

"Leo could you walk me home please? I just... don't wanna walk alone..."

"Sure.." Leo stood up and helped Piper up. Piper took Leo's hand and they started walking to her house.

"Thank you." Was all she said to him.


	3. Show Me The Way To Your Heart

Disclaimer: I do no own charmed. I do not own any of the songs they all belong to Sara Evans.

Title: Show Me the Way to your heart.

_**I've been trying to break down your walls. But I don't know how to get through. You say that you want me. You say that you **_

_**need me. Well baby in need more from you You got to take my hand and lead me to where you are. You know ill follow. Just show me the way to you heart.**_

It's been almost a year since Piper and Dan ended and Leo and Piper are best friends. Well a little bit more than best friends. Leo

liked Piper. Piper liked Leo and Phoebe was playing match maker. "Piper... I know it's hard for you but trust me.. I'm not like Dan. I'll

treat you right. Belileve me I wont. I couldn't.."

"Leo. I do believe you I just. I wanted to do this on our own. Not with Phoebe's help. Leo I love you. I want to be with you. I just don't

know what that would do to our friendship if we ever ended."

"Nothing.. We'll never end. I know we wont... Let's give it a shot baby. We can make it work I know we can." Piper smiled. "Let's

ditch this place Piper... I know a hidden spot by the water.." Piper and Leo left the resturant and walk to the spot."

"Wow...Leo It's beautiful." Piper said in awe. Leo sat down near the water. Piper sat in between his legs. looking at the water.

_**I know it's hard for you to trust again. But you just got to believe. I will never lie to you i will never hurt you baby im asking**_

_**please. You got to take my hand and lead me to where you are. You know ill follow. Just show me the way to you heart.**_

It was a beautiful night. The moon was out and it reflected in the water. Pipier could have stayed there all night. But Piper and Leo

ended up going back to Leo's house. Piper stayed the night there. They layed on the couch and watched movies all night... well Leo

wouldn't leave his hands off of Piper. Piper however had other plans. Like going to sleep. And after awhile she fell asleep in Leo's arms.

They were woken up in the morning to Piper's cell phone ringing. She picked it up. "Hello?" She said in sleepy voice.

"Piper where are you? We're worried about you." Phoebe said on the other end of the line.

"Who is it baby?" Leo asked Piper in a sleepy voice too.

"Is that man Piper? What about Leo? Did you just leave him?" Phoebe asked all at once.

"Yes it's a man Phoebe. No I didn't just leave him... It is him... I'm at Leo's house." Piper replied back.

"Oh...so did you guys..."

"No... we watched movies... Phoebe it's early call me back later... like 1 ish.." Piper hung up the phone. She cuddled up into Leo's arms and went back to bed.

_**Think you've locked your heart away baby I hold the key believe me when I say my love will set you free. Take my hand **_

_**and lead me to where you are. You know I'll follow. Just show me the way to you heart. Take my hand and lead me to**_

_**where you are. Baby you know I'll follow. Just show me the way to you heart. **_

"Did you get ahold of her Phoebe?" Andy Prue's husband asked coming home from the police station.

"Yes" Phoebe said as she put the phone on its charger.

"Well where is she? Is she okay? Does she need someone to pick her up?" Prue asked coming in the kitchen from the bathroom.

"She's okay. No she don't need a ride. She's going back to sleep."Phoebe said.

"Phoebe where is Piper?" Prue asked again.

"She's at Leo's. No they didn't do anything. She just stayed the night there. She'll be home later." Phoebe said. "I'm going to see

Les bye." Phoebe walked out of the house.

"You okay now honey?" Andy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine sweetie. I guess you should go back to the station."

"Nope.. I have the rest of of the day off. Yo spend time with you." Andy said and him and Prue went upstairs.


	4. To Be Happy

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed. I do not own any of the songs they all belong to Sara Evans.

Title: To Be Happy

_**If I had one wish, I'd wish for two. For me and you to be happy yeah. With the way things are. Sometimes gets hard. But **_

_**we've come so far to be happy. Yeah, but don't think that I'm complaning sometimes it keeps on rainning oh but don't be**_

_**frightened by the thunder and lighting. The sun comes out and the flowers grow And you find your already on the road to**_

_**be happy.**_

Piper have been married for about a year and a half now. Leo got a job offer in Missouri which was closer to his family. So he and

Piper decided to move there. They lived there for about a year now. Leo's family loved Piper. There was no denying that. Piper got a

new job. She sang around in the clubs. Just around their home though.

It was around Christmas time and Piper wanted to go see her sisters. She missed them. I mean God she grew up with them. So

Piper and Leo were on their way back to San Fransisco, back to Piper's old life. The flight wasn't bad. Piper ended up sleeping just

about the whole way home.

They landed in San Fransisco at about 1 am on friday. two weeks before Christmas and about a month before they went back home. Piper and Leo wanted to surprise Prue and Phoebe so the went to the manor, found the Hide-a-key and slept on the couch with their

heads covered.

_**If I had one prayer to pull out of thin air Everyone everywhere would be happy yeah. We'd hand out Valentines. I'd be yours, **_

_**you'd be mine there's a place there's a time to be happy. Oh don't think that I'm complaning sometimes it keeps on**_

_**rainning oh but don't be frightened by the thunder and ligthing. The sun comes out and the flowers grow And you find **_

_**your already on the road to be happy.**_

"PRUE!" Prue heard Phoebe yelling the next morning. Prue and Andy came running down the stairs. Phoebe pointed to the people on the couch. Andy went and uncovered them.

"Piper! Leo!" Prue yelled waking Piper and Leo up. "What were you guys thinking?"

"Would you rather us have woken you guys up last night? We didnt get in until 1 this morning... "

"Well no but still. You could have warned us you were coming."

"It was a surprise Phoebe."

"Yeah it was.. nice wake up call Piper. So what brings you two back to SF now?" Prue asked.

"I missed you guys. I Wanted to see you guys for Christmas. If you want Leo and I can Rent a hotel room for the next month."

"Month? Your here for a month? Piper that's so cool!" Phoebe said with excitment and jumped on Piper. "Prue a whole month."

"I know Phoebe I heard. It's good to see you Piper.. you too Leo." With that Prue went back to bed.

_**Yeah we fuss and we fight. We cant see the light we wake up and decide we dont need to be right to be happy. Yeah dont **_

_**think that im complaning sometimes it keeps on rainning oh but don't be frightened by the thunder and ligthing. The sun **_

_**comes out and the flowers grow And you find your already on the road to be happy. Yeah to be happy.**_

Time went on and it was Christmas. They all shared gifts. and had a blast with all the stuff they did. They drank.. a lot. They even

went to visit P3. It was still called P3 and yet it was so different. They kept all the bouncers so Piper and them got in easily.

"Wow... It dont look like P3 at all... I miss this job. It was fun. I have a lot of memories here. Like the fact that this is where I met

Leo." Piper looked at Leo and smiled. Leo kissed her. "And boy am I glad i met him."

"Piper!" A man yelled.

"Oh no hide me." Piper stood behind Leo.

"Piper sweetie you came back to me. I always knew you would. Now come here and give me a kiss."

"Eww Dan go away... Im Married now." Piper said.

"Show me." Dan said not believing her. Piper showed Dan. "Not you love. That bloke of yours. Show me you ring." Leo did Dan looked disapointed and walked away.

"Oh God I hate him so much. I thought he was going to do something to me"

"No worries sis. Thats what were here for." Prue said and wraped an arm around Andy. "Anyway ready to leave this place. Let go to

a Karoke bar." They all agreed and left.


	5. Missing MIssouri

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed. I do not own any of the songs they all belong to Sara Evans.

Title: Missing Missouri

Okay so this one is going to be where Piper sings the song on stage. It will be where she's missing Missouri.

"Okay This is called Missing Missouri.." Piper said and the music started. "I love my life. i love my husband, without those kids

man i aint nothin'. I love my fans love my band, love my little Tennessee piece of land. Sometimes my life can get hectic out of the

blue when i least expect it somewhere between the hubbub and the drama I get to thinking 'bout mama and

I'm caught up in missing Missouri 'Cause I wanna be with my family instead of stuck out on this road I'm on and, Everytime my bus wheels hit the boot hill. There's no lime light and im alright 'cause im almost home where they love me where they know me where the show me back in Missouri yeah.

The road just aint no place for whiners. It's motels, truck stops, all night diners.And Hoping that your song will seel and having to

smile when it aint doing well. Everything just gets too much And I feel like just giving up . I close my eyes and say a little prayer and

it's like I'm there and

I'm caught up in missing Missouri 'Cause I wanna be with my family instead of stuck out on this road I'm on and, Everytime my bus

wheels hit the boot hill. There's no lime light and im alright 'cause im almost home where they love me where they know me where the show me back in Missouri yeah.

Late summer night sneakin' out the window Me and the girls driving down the back roads. Tabacco fields and bumble bees And the

cardinals playin' on tv yeah and

I'm caught up in missing Missouri 'Cause I wanna be with my family instead of stuck out on this road

I'm on and, Everytime my bus wheels hit the boot hill. There's no lime light and im alright 'cause im almost home where they love me

where they know me where the show me where they love me where they know me where the show me back in Missouri yeah. Back

in Missouri yeah. Everytime my bus wheels hit the boot hill. There's no lime light and im alright 'cause im almost home where they love me where they know me where the show back in Missouri yeah back in Missouri yeah. Everytime my bus wheels hit the boot

hill Im in Missouri Oh... Back in Missouri yeah..." Everyone in the bar cheered. "Thank you thank you." Piper jumped off the stage

and ran into her husband's arms. "I Love you so much Leo." She kissed him. "you guys too Prue Phoebe Andy..."

"Well Phoebe you want to give it a whirl?" Leo asked.

"Um no. Unlike my sister i can't sing. No I'll stick to my non singing."

"Oh please... Lets just go home guys... I'm tired." Piper said. They went home. PIper and Leo were staying in Piper's old room.

Leo and Piper were watching a romance movie in her room. Leo started kissing her passonatly. She kissed him back. Leo layed on

top of Piper. Soon Piper and Leo we doing the dirty... they didnt go to bed till like 3 in the morning.

A whole month passed and it was time for Piper and Lwo to go back to Missouri. To the Life they had a vacation from. Prue Piper Phoebe and Leo were at the airport.

"Promise to come back Piper...and not in a year either... sooner." Prue said. "I love you so much." Prue hugged Piper.

"I promise you Prue. I will come back as soon as I can... Phoebe I love you too.. I gave you my cell number and Leo's and our home

number.. don't be afraid to call me... neither of you." She hugged Phoebe.

"Piper honey we have to go... the boarding now." Leo said.

"Bye Piper Leo." Prue and phoebe said.

"Bye guys i love you... I'll call you when I get home." Piper and Leo got on the Plane and headed back to Boonville Missouri.


	6. Bible Song

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed nor do I own any of the songs they all belong to Sara Evans.

Title: Bible Song

_**No strangers in this town. Nobody move without making a sound. You live and die within the borders and lines. Nobody dies without paying their fines.**_

Piper and Leo made it back to Missouri just in time for dinner at ma's house. Leo called his mom to ask if it was okay if they came over. It was so they didn't even bother going home. Piper was on the phone with her sister as they walked in Ma's house.

"Phoebe don't do that it's not funny." Piper said. She waved to everyone. "Phoebe no… Phoebe… Phoebe!" Piper yelled. Everyone looked at her.

"What!" Phoebe yelled back.

"Phoebe I have to go…" Piper said apologetically to her sister.

"But Piper you just called…" Phoebe said.

"I know Phoebe but we're at Ma's house. I'm so sorry sis…"

"Piper…" Phoebe pleaded. Piper got tears in her eyes.

"Phoebe please don't…" Phoebe started crying too. She missed her sister so much.

"Piper…" Her voice said a shaky.

"Phoebe don't make this any hard."

"No Piper Andy just came home… Prue's in the hospital. She got into a really bad accident… Piper she might not make it till the end of this month."

_**No lovers in this town The moon's full but it sure ain't round Just because you lie in his bed don't mean he meant the things he said.**_

"What…?"Piper asked crying. " Phoebe don't joke about that."

"Piper I'm not joking. Here talk to Andy."

"No damnit! Phoebe talk to me… what happened to her? How…? Why?"

"Piper it's Andy. A drunk drive hit Prue's car and it spun and Prue hit a tree…" Piper was silent. "Piper?"

"Why… She didn't do anything wrong! She did nothing wrong Andy!"

"I know Piper I know… I'm going to fly to get you okay? You need to be here… your sisters need you."

"Okay Andy… Get our address from Phoebe… I'll be at home. Tell them I love them." Piper said and hung up. Leo's whole family was looking at her. Piper just sank to the floor. Leo came in from the backyard and saw Piper. He went over to her.

_**They marry young in these parts. They work the factories so I ran as fast as I could through the tall grass and the midnight woods so no one would sing some bible song over me. **_

"Piper? Honey what's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Prue… Drunk driver… Tree… end of this month… Andy's coming." She was making no sense at all.

"Piper breath… Tell me what happened to Prue?"

Piper took a deep breath. She looked at the people surrounding her then her husband. "Leo… Prue was hit by a drunk driver and…." She trailed off.

"And? Piper I need you to tell me…"

"Her car spun…. She hit a tree… She might not make it till the end of this month… Leo I'm so scared…"

"What about Andy?"

"Andy's flying out to get me…" Leo took Piper's phone and called the manor back. Andy answered.

"Andy? It's Leo. You stay with Prue and Phoebe and I'll bring Piper. Don't Leave Prue alone. She needs you too." Leo said and hung up."

_**My cousin died in his sleep. Forty pills, two kids to keep. How will she explain to those kids about the sorry thing daddy did?**_

"Mom Dad... We have to go." Leo said to his mom and dad who were in the kitchen so they didn't know what happened.

"Why you two just got here…" Leo's mom said.

Leo looked at Piper then his mom and dad. "Prue… Piper's sister has been in a terrible and she might not make it till the end off the month. Mom i'm sorry but we really have to go…"

"So you're going back to SF then?" Leo's dad asked.

"Yeah… I don't know when we'll be back… if we even come back…" Leo said. Him and Piper left. They didn't even bother packing. They just drove to the airport got tickets and were on their way back to Piper's hometown.

Piper was quiet the whole flight. She was even quiet when they got to the hospital. They walked in. Leo asked where Prue was. Piper and Leo walked to the third floor of the hospital. The elevator click and Piper and Leo walked out and Piper seen the doctor walked up to Phoebe and Andy and Piper ran over to them.

"Well…." The doctor looked at Piper. "I'm sorry miss but you can't be here… this is for family only.

"She's my sister." Phoebe said and hugged Piper.

"How's Prue?" Piper asked out of breath.

_**They marry young in these parts. They raise their kids and set them free. So I ran as fast as I could through the tall grass and the midnight woods. So no one would sing some bible song over me.**_

_**They buried him out in the cold. He was only 24 for years old. How his mother came undone when the choir sang hallelujah. **_

"Well she is alert… which is good. And she is asking for Piper… whom ever that is… she said for Phoebe to call Piper so she can talk to her… to tell Andy she will call for him in a few… that she loves him a lot…"

"I'm Piper." Piper said. The doctor led her to Prue's room. Prue looked up when the doctor came in. Her eyes widen when she saw Piper following. Piper smiled to her sister and went and sat by her. "Hey Prue. How ya feeling?"

"Fine…" Prue whispered. "Piper get me out of here. I'm fine… these crack pots just want money…And when I said to come back sooner i didnt mean this soon" Piper laughed. Prue always felt like this.

"Prue you know I can't do that… Just give it a few days… You'll be home in no time. You scared the hell out of me you know that?"

"That was all the doctors doing. A drunk driver didn't hit me and I didn't hit a tree… I wasn't even in a car… I slipped on a patch ofgravel and broke my arm. That's all." She turned to her doctor. "Get my release form before I sue you and I will…" The doctor hurried off. "See he knows what he did was wrong. Piper you didn't need to fly back out here."

"Oh… well I got scared and Leo's here too… and Phoebe and Andy." Piper said and hugged her sister. "Prue I love you. Don't ever forget that. You mean more to me than this. I came because I love you Prue ."

Prue smiled and hugged her sister back. "I love you too Piper and I never forgot it and I never will… you and Leo will always be in my heart no matter how far you two are from SF."

_**So I ran as fast as I could through the tall grass and the midnight woods. I ran as fast as I could through the tall grass and the midnight woods. Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah. **_

"Okay Mrs. Halliwell here are your forms."

"Oh I got um Prue." Piper filled the forms out and gave um back to the doctor. Her and Prue got up to find the rest of the family.

"Prue!" Phoebe yelled and hugged her.

"Broken arm that's it…" Prue said.

Prue Piper and Phoebe linked arms and walked back to the car and Leo and Andy followed the three sister. Glad they were all together again.


	7. New Hometown

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed nor do I own any of the songs they all belong to Sara Evans.

Title: New Hometown

_**Everyday we walk right past all the concrete and the glass. I don't know where we're going. I hardly ever see you face and there's not enough space for all the love we should be growing.**_

_**We just need a little earth to stand on. Plant our hearts on solid ground. Turn the lights out on this city wake up in a new hometown. We'll stand out in our front yard where we can finally breathe if we find a little earth to stand on baby you and me.**_

Piper and Leo were eating at a restaurant. Prue Andy and Phoebe were at work and Piper didn't want to cook so her and Leo went out to eat. Piper had order Chicken Strips with Chili cheese fries. Leo got Chicken Strips with mashed potatoes.

"Leo I don't want to go back. Don't get me wrong I love your family. And I know you do too. It's just… I miss Prue, I miss Phoebe, I miss Andy, and I miss P3. I want my old life back. The one with you and my sisters Andy and with P3 too." Piper said out of the blue. Leo wondered why she was quite the whole time and now he knew why.

"Piper… I can't just leave my job. How will we live without any income?"

"I was offered P3 back..to manage...Leo… If you don't want to move back fine… but either way I am. Leo I can't stand it any more. I lived my whole life with my sisters and then we just up and move. And yeah you have brothers and nieces and nephews… they're my nieces and nephews too and I love them a lot. But I can't stand it anymore."

"You really want this? Are you sure?"

"Positive Leo." Piper said and looked into Leo's eyes.

"Okay. Getyour jobback… We'll look for a house because I refuse to live with your sisters again." Piper giggled. "And I'll look for a job. Okay?"

"Kay. Thank you Leo."

_**Imagine Friday football games where everybody knows our name. Maybe stop and say hello. I'll bet they'll have a town parade, and kids selling lemonade baby don't you wanna go?**_

_**We just need a little earth to stand on. Plant our hearts on solid ground. Turn the lights out on this city wake up in a new hometown. We'll stand out in our front yard where we can finally breathe if we find a little earth to stand on baby you and me.**_

"Piper you know how much I love you right?" Leo asked.

"Yeah… why?" Piper looked at him.

"What if this isn't what we want? We can't go back."

"I know Leo."

"Aren't you afraid that this is the wrong choice?"

"No… Leo I know that it's not a wrong choice. And With you here every step of the way there's no need to be afraid." Piper said. "Leo I love you, you know that. But if you don't want to do this maybe we should you know spend time in our hometowns and think about it."

"What are you saying honey?"

"I'm saying that maybe you should go back home and think about it and I'll stay here and think about it. Maybe without each other pressuring one another we can make a clear choice."

"No I'm staying with you. And if you want to move back here then we're going to move back here. As a family." Leo said. "I actually like this apartment." Leo said looking around the apartment.

"Me too." Piper said. "I like the kitchen area. Its huge!" Leo smiled.

"Lets take it… I mean we do have the money." Leo looked at the real estate agent. "We'll take it. Right here right now."

_**I don't want to face tomorrow if we don't leave this place tonight I've never been more sure of anything in my life.**_

_**All we just need a little earth to stand on. Plant our hearts on solid ground. Turn the lights out on this city wake up in a new hometown. Stand out in our front yard where we can finally breathe if we find a little earth to stand on baby you and me.**_

Piper pulled out her checkbook and they paid for the apartment. The agent left the keys to them and left. "Welcome home Piper" Leo said and picked piper up and spun her around.

"Now all we have to do is move everything in here Leo."

"Yes don't remind me please. I remember what it was like last time. I moved everything while you sat on your ass and watched me work."

"Oh and what a sight it was." She smiled and kissed Leo. "I love you."

"I love you too." Leo kissed her again.

Leo and Piper had their stuff moved into their new apartment in less than a month. Thanks to Piper's side of the family. The Halliwell sisters and Andy went home leaving Piper and Leo to themselves.

Piper and Leo sat on the couch together. Piper was in Leo's arms sleeping and Leo was watching her sleep. No work tomorrow so they decided to spend time alone. Leo picked his wife up and carried her to their room and he went to go back out into the living but Piper stopped him.

"Leo? Don't go. Stay with me." Piper said. Leo crawled into bed next to her. "Leo I need to tell you something."

"Can it wait baby?"

"I guess…" Piper said.

"Okay I give. Tell me."

_**Need a little earth to stand on. Plant our hearts on solid ground. Turn the lights out on this city wake you in a new hometown. Dance out in our front yard where we can finally breathe if we find a little earth to stand on baby you and me. Oh yeah oh. Oh.**_

Piper rolled over to face away from him. "I'm pregnant."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" Piper looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"No sweetie don't be. It's okay."

"No it's not Leo. I'm not ready for a baby."

"What? Piper you are the most readyist person I know. If anyone cando this.. you can"

"Yea... but still... were so young. And is Readyist even a word Leo?"

"Were not young Piper..I don't think so.. it just fit... How far along are you?"

"Two months... at least... I'm not really for sure."

"Wow...I'm gonna be a daddy..." Leo said. He kissed Piper on the forehead and they drifted to sleep.


	8. Need To Be Next To You

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. I also do not own the songs. They belong to Sara Evans.

**A/N: This chapter is going to speed ahead a lot so please don't be upset with me. And thank you very much for the reviews.**

Title: Need To Be Next You.

_**Been running from these feelings for so long. Telling my heart I didn't need you. Pretending I was better off alone. But I know that it's a lie. So afraid to take a chance again. So afraid of what I feel inside.**_

Piper couldn't believe it. She was married and going to be a mother in a few weeks. She honestly couldn't wait till this baby was born. She was so soar. She was at her sister's house. Prue was at work so just Piper and Phoebe were there.

But I need to be next to you. Oh I oh I. I need to share every breath you, Oh I Oh I. I need to know I can see you smile each morning look in to your eyes each night. For the rest of my life. Here with you, near with you. Oh I, I need to be next to you.

"So have you guys thought of any names yet?" Phoebe asked.

"Um if it's a boy I think Tyler Aubrey. And if it's a girl we want to name it Lindsi Erin."

"You don't even know yet? Piper your gonna have it any day now and you don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Nope. Leo didn't wanna know so we never looked. But I'm starving. Lets go get something to eat." Piper stood up and the looked down with a terrified look on her face.

"Piper are you okay?"

"No… Phoebe… water just broke."

"Not now!"

"Phoebe call Leo and tell him to meet us at the hospital…" They got into the car and Phoebe drove to the hospital while talking to Leo.

**_Right here with you is where I belong. I'll lose my mind if I can't see you. With out you there is nothing in this life. That would make my life worth living for. Can't bare the thought of you not there. I can't fight what I feel anymore. _**

After three long hours for Piper and Leo both they were proud to say that their kids were borne. Tyler Aubrey and Lindsi Erin Wyatt. Piper was so excited. She always wanted a male borne into the family line. And she was the one who had him! Leo was so proud of his wife and kids.

Prue and Phoebe were mauling over their niece and nephew. Phoebe held baby Lindsi while Prue had little Tyler. Piper was so tired. That she actually fell asleep with her sisters still in the room.

After a while Leo finally got them to leave. He sat there holding his little boy. He smiled gratefully. How could he ever be so lucky? He got the woman he loved and she gave him two wonderful kids. Man he couldn't ask for more.

Piper started to stir after feeling rested. She opened her eyes to see Leo holding a bundle of blue blankets. She smiled. "Leo…"

Leo heard his name being called and he looked over towards his wife. "Piper he's so cute."

"He weighed so much?"

"No silly." Leo put Tyler down for a minute and picked up a pink bundle of blankets and handed it to Piper who sat up. "Piper this is Lindsi. Lindsi that's your mommy…" Piper smiled.

'**_Cause I need to be next to you. Oh I oh I. I need to share every breath you, Oh I Oh I. I need to know I can see you smile each morning look in to your eyes each night. For the rest of my life. Here with you, near with you. Oh I, I need to be next to you_**.

Piper and Leo took the twins not long after they were born and they were now almost two. Tyler was having better luck with things than Lindsi was. Tyler was a mini Leo. Blonde hair, aqua eyes, and a cute smile. Lindsi on the other hand was Piper all the way. She had the freckles, brown hair, brown eyes, smile, and the bad temper. She was a momma's girl.

Tyler and Lindsi got out of bed one morning and snuck into their parents' room. They climbed on the bed and started jumping. Piper moaned and covered her head up. Lindsi sat down on her mommy's stomach. Piper felt something on her stomach and pulled the blanket off to look at her sleep disturber.

Leo blinked a few times and pulled Tyler down and under the covers. Tyler curled up by his daddy and fell asleep again and Leo was soon to follow. Piper on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Once Lindsi was up she was up. So Piper pulled back to covers and her and Lindsi walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Lindsi why did you wake mommy up so earlier? She was tired."

Lindsi looked at her mom and said one word, which Piper adored. Lindsi's first word and Piper always forgot what she was doing or what she was mad at her kids and loved them. "Momma…"

I need to have your heart next to mine. For all time Oh love for all of my life. Oh I need to be next to you. Oh I Oh I. I need to share every breath you, Oh I Oh I. I need to know I can see you smile each morning look in to your eyes each night. For the rest of my life. Here with you, near with you. Oh I, I need to be next to you. Oh I Oh I Oh I need to be next to you oh I oh I. I need to share every breath with you.

Piper smiled. This was what she wanted. She had her husband to lie next to every night, and her children most of the time with them. And she had her kids to love and think about. She had everything she always wanted.

She looked at her daughter, picked her up. And turned on the kitchen radio and she started dancing to the song with her baby girl laughing the whole time. It was totally what she wanted. It was like music to her ears.


	9. I Could Not Ask For more

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed I appreciate it really... Kody**

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the songs. The song belong to Sara Evans. But the Little kids however are mine.

Title: I Could Not Ask For More

**Lying here with you listening to the rain smiling just to see the smile upon your face these are the moments I thank God that I'm alive and these are the moments I'll remember all my life I've found all I've waited for and I could not ask for more.**

She couldn't believe it. She had great sisters. A wonderful husband, and two little lives that needed her everyday. She loved her kids. She didn't care what anyone said about them. They were her whole world. But hey… they were her kids.

**Looking in your eyes seeing all I need everything you are is everything in me. These are the moments I know heaven must exist and these are the moments I know all I need is this. I've found all I've waited for, yeah. And I could not ask for more.**

Tyler and Lindsi were starting school in a few days. And she couldn't wait. Sure she loved her kids. But it was defiantly time for them to go to school. Leo wasn't around much anymore with his job he worked until late or never comes home. Dan gave up on getting Piper back once he realized Piper was happy with the life she had.

**I could not ask for more than this time together I could not ask for more than this time with you. And every prayer has been answered every dream I've had's come true yeah, right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be. Here with you here with me. Yeah.**

Piper thought her little ones were growing up to fast. Leo suggested having more kids, but Piper couldn't do it. She had a hard enough time with the twins let alone another child. Not that she didn't want more kids, because she did. But with Leo never home to help her she knew she couldn't do it plus work.

Sometimes she wondered where her life and kids would be in fifteen years. Would she regret not have more kids then Tyler and Lindsi? Would she regret having Tyler and Lindsi? Would she be happy? Would she have grandkids? So many questions she had. But not an answer to any of them but one. She would never regret having Tyler and Lindsi. They were everything to her sometimes. Sometime more than life its self.

**These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive and these are the moments I'll remember all my life. I've found all I've waited for and I could not ask for more. I could not ask for more than this time together I could not ask for more than this time with you. And every prayer has been answered every dream I've had's come true. Yeah, right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be. Oh, here with you here with me.**

Everyday Tyler looked more and more like his father. It was unbelievable how much children grow up to look like their parents and siblings. Well not so much siblings. Lindsi looked so much like piper when she was five that you'd thing they brought her from the past. But no it was Lindsi.

**No, I could not ask for more than this love you gave me cause it's all I've waited for and I could not ask for more. No, yeah. No, I could not ask for more.**


End file.
